epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Knife
The Knife is a non-elemental staff available for Natalie in . Description The Knife is a typical chef's steak knife, with a black handle and steel blade. It gives a massive boost to , as well as sharply boosting and . Unfortunately, The Knife lacks any at all whatsoever, making it an impractical weapon for Natalie given her near exclusive use of magic. That said, The Knife does improve the power of healing items as well as the power of buffs, making it hypothetically viable for a support-oriented build. What makes The Knife capable of being a useful offensive weapon is that it has a very high chance of inflicting Instant Death with Weapon-elemental attacks (such as its Normal Attack counter). This allows Natalie to make use of The Knife in any build as she will rely on buffs and Instant Death instead of dealing consistent damage. In such a case, the Blue Elephant would be useful to improve the odds of Instant Death. It grants resistances to , , and , all of which become immunities at level 5. Found inside a chest after defeating The Glitch in The Void. * * |lvl1ATK = 30%20% |lvl2ATK = 60%40% |lvl3ATK = 90%60% |lvl4ATK = 120%80% |lvl5ATK = 150%100% |lvl1ACC = 5% |lvl2ACC = 10% |lvl3ACC = 15% |lvl4ACC = 20% |lvl5ACC = 25% |lvl1EVA = 5% |lvl2EVA = 10% |lvl3EVA = 15% |lvl4EVA = 20% |lvl5EVA = 25% |resist1type = StatusPair |resist1 = Curse+Bad Luck |res1num = long100 |resist2type = StatusPair |resist2 = Death |res2num = long100 |Element = None |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 10% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 20% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 50% |item21 = Food#5Pumpkin |item21icon = EBF5 Item Pumpkin.png |item21number = 2 |item31 = Food#5Pineapple |item31icon = EBF5 Item Pineapple.png |item31number = 4 |item41 = Food#5Watermelon |item41icon = EBF5 Item Watermelon.png |item41number = 6 |item42 = Food#5Blueberries |item42icon = EBF5 Item Blueberries.png |item42number = 4 |item51 = Food#5Dragon Fruit |item51icon = EBF5 Item Dragon Fruit.png |item51number = 18 |item52 = Food#5Cloudberries |item52icon = EBF5 Item Cloudberries.png |item52number = 6 |note = Before the v2 update, didn't have a counter. }} * * * |lvl1ATK = 30% |lvl2ATK = 60% |lvl3ATK = 90% |lvl4ATK = 120% |lvl5ATK = 150% |lvl1ACC = 5% |lvl2ACC = 10% |lvl3ACC = 15% |lvl4ACC = 20% |lvl5ACC = 25% |lvl1EVA = 5% |lvl2EVA = 10% |lvl3EVA = 15% |lvl4EVA = 20% |lvl5EVA = 25% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Dark |res1num = long100 |resist2type = StatusPair |resist2 = Curse+Bad Luck |res2num = long100 |BonusSkillPower = 180/3 |BonusSkillChance = (50%) |AutoSkillPower = 210/4 |AutoSkillChance = (100%) |AutoStatusChance = (50%) |AutoStatusStrength = 1x |Element = None |item21 = Food#5Pumpkin |item21icon = EBF5 Item Pumpkin.png |item21number = 2 |item31 = Food#5Pineapple |item31icon = EBF5 Item Pineapple.png |item31number = 4 |item41 = Food#5Watermelon |item41icon = EBF5 Item Watermelon.png |item41number = 6 |item42 = Food#5Blueberries |item42icon = EBF5 Item Blueberries.png |item42number = 4 |item51 = Food#5Dragon Fruit |item51icon = EBF5 Item Dragon Fruit.png |item51number = 18 |item52 = Food#5Cloudberries |item52icon = EBF5 Item Cloudberries.png |item52number = 2 |item53 = Key Items#5Cookie |item53icon = EBF5 Item Cookie.png |item53number = 1 }} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Staves Category:Natalie